DJ Scully
DJ Scully was originally released in Killing Floor as part of the Outbreak Character Pack alongside Agent Wilkes, Foundry Worker Aldridge, and Dr. Gary Glover. They were released on July 24th, 2009. A Steampunk version soon following in the Steampunk Character Pack 2 on December 7th, 2011. Lastly a Neon version appears (as DJ Voltage) in the Neon Character Pack on July 2nd, 2014. In Killing Floor 2 he was made into a bonus for owning the Digital Deluxe Edition of the game. He was supposed to perform at the Disco Death March event, held in an abandoned asylum on Halloween, but then the outbreak happened. The Bedlam map is the aftermath of the massacre which took place there. Killing Floor Description DJ Scully was AWOL from the military and spending his nights in the London underground spinning dark drum and bass, working under the table for the many clubs in London. During one of his sets he witnessed all his fans get shredded to pieces by a giant creature with flesh blenders for hands. These unfortunate events have thrust him back into the combat he was running away from. Steampunk DJ Scully Description Ex-soldier-turned DJ, Scully's still haunted by the grisly memory of a pounding nightclub transformed into bloody abattoir at the hands of Horzine's monstrosities. Once reluctant hero, now avenging angel, Scully seeks new and steam-powered ways to stick it to the creatures who robbed him of his first ever flawless DJ set. Now Scully destroys evil wherever he finds it, hoping that one day the world will return to normal and that he'll finally get to play the perfect 'killer' set without everyone being gruesomely murdered. DJ Voltage Description DJ Scully has also been around quite a bit. Ex-underground DJ (check). Ex-Army (maybe). Ex-hero too (probably). Now he gets a blue glowing neon jump suit so he can show off once again (definitely). Killing Floor 2 Description The coolest Dutch underground DJ of his generation, Scully can't help but be loved by everyone. Women seem to end up loving him, regardless of any common sense involved. The men should all hate him for that alone, but he's just too much fun to be around. When the outbreak broke, he'd just finished a monster set at a disused insane asylum north of London. As the Zeds tried to eat everyone, being quick-witted and quick on his feet, if not combat-trained, kept him alive. Scully has always had trouble taking life seriously and the apocalypse hasn't changed that. Just that he's really good at dispatching monsters. So good that it spawned silly rumors that he must be ex-special forces, which is just another Scully joke. Trivia * DJ Scully's military history is up for debate. His original description said he was AWOL, and his Steampunk description said he was ex-military. However, his Neon description said "(maybe)" about being Ex-Army, and then his Killing Floor 2 description said him being ex-special forces was just a joke. However, he may have still been AWOL from the military, just not part of the special forces. Gallery Killing Floor Steampunk DJ Scully DJ Voltage Killing Floor 2 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Characters